Tu me hiciste cambiar
by alexia.pino.50
Summary: Lucy es una chica,ummm...como decirlo,Nerd.Hasta que conoce a cierto Dragon Slayer,que le va a ayudar,a ser la mas hermosa de la universidad fairy tail
1. introduccion

**Fairy tail no es mio,es de Hiro Mashima.**

Hola,mi nombre es Lucy Hertfilia,soy una maga de espiritus celestiales,tengo 23 años,y,aunque no lo crean,soy los dos sentidos,tanto de labios,como de cuerpo.

Voy en la universidad,llamada "Fairy tail",el que hace que puedas mejorar tu magia,aunque por mi parte...em...no me ha ido..muy..bien.

Mis mejores amigas son:

Levy Mcgarden,tercera maga mas popular,es una maga de escritura magica,como explicarlo,todo lo que escribe,lo transforma en realidad,bueno;ella es novia del tercer hombre mas popular de la universidad,Gajeel Redfox,el mejor mago Dragon Slayer del puede convertir su cuerpo en hierro,y tambien puede .A un que suene raro,puede comer hierro.

Juvia Loxer,segunda maga mas popular,es una maga de agua,ella puedentransformar su cuerpo en agua,como tambien puede controlarlo;ella es la novia del segundo mago mas popular de la universidad,Gray Fullbuster,el es un mago de hielo,puede hacer hielo,pero no puede transformar su cuerpo en hielo ni comerlo.

Y por ultimo,Erza Scarlett,es la mas popular maga de la universidad junto con Mirajane Strauss,tambien es mi amiga,pero estamos hablando de las magia es re-equipar,puede tener tantas armaduras como desee,y equiparselas tan rapido como la luz;ella es novia del cuarto hombre mas popular de la universidad,Jellal Fernandez,el es un mago muy se mucho de su magia,pero se que es poderoso,ya que dicen que pudo derrotar a 150 hombres el SOLO.

Bueno,ahora yo soy la mas popular de la universidad,y mi novio tambien es el mas popular de la universidad,pero antes,como decirlo..era una NERD.

Ya que traia lentes,mi pelo todo desordenado,y tenia un peinado de tomate que hacia que no hubiera ningun pelo en mi ...cambie por...mi actual novio,que me enseño lo maravilloso ser uno mismo,y no esconderse bajo una mascara de buena ,ahora les contare como fue mi vida,hasta llegar a la persona que soy ahora,por cierto,esto es vergonsoso,ya no soy...virgen.

**Que les parecio,la verdad es mi primer fanfic,que les parecio,ahora va a ser mucho mas emocionante x)**


	2. te conoci

**Hola!.Hoy les dire como Lucy conocio a Natsu ;D**

Me levante con el sonido de mi cancion favorita,Snow Fairy,no se porque,pero me gusta mucho esa cancion...Bueno,como decia,me levante a las 10 am,ya que era sabado,me fui a bañar y regrese a vestirme,me vesti como siempre,me puse mis lentes,aunque no los necesitaba,no se porque pero me gusta usarlos,ademas son sin puse una camisa de lana,que me quedaba ancha,era de color rosa mi color favorito,me puse una falda azul,panties blancas,y unas botas negras que casi me llegaban a las rodillas;fui al baño y me lave los dientes,y me hice mi peinado habitual,mi tomatito que me encantaba,y sali a comprar las cosas para el almuerzo,compre 1k de arroz,unas cuantas salchichas para hacerlas en forma de pulpo,y unas cuantas termine de comprar revise la hora

-Las 10:00 am- dije.-quizas debi de a ver venido mas tarde-.

Decidi dar un paseo hasta que fueran las 12,para preparar el almuerzo,y comer a las 13 pasar por el parque,no me daba verguenza que me vieran asi,despues de todo,no tenia amigos,era muy reservada en la universidad;estaba a punto de llegar al parque cuando escuche Snow escondi detras de una pared que daba casi al parque,y lo suficientemente cerca para ver quien era,o quienes me acerque a mirar,vi a Juvia,la segunda chica mas popular de la universidad,estaba con Gray,ErzaJellal,Levy,Gajeel,y Wendy,junto con su gata Charle,Happy y Lili,unos divertidos animales que hablaban.A pesar de lo cerca que estaba no escuche la musica,me hiba acercando mas,hasta que escuche el sonido,cada vez mas cerca,mas cerca,mas cerca,mas cerca,hasta que alguien me toco el hombro.

-Kia!-grite.

-Hola,que haces?- Me pregunto el chico.

Tenia un inusual pelo rosado,una bufanda blanca con escamas,o asi parecia y me miraba disimuladamente para atras,y vi que el grupo de chicos se al chico por el brazo y nos escondimos en una especie de minuisiosamente si es que se acercaban,se quedaron un rato quietos,pero despues se fueron

-uf...- dije aliviada

-emmmm...Que haces?- me dijo el chico que me miraba atentamente

Cuando lo vi,me di cuenta de lo cerca que estabamos el uno del otro,senti como es que mi cara se volvia tan roja como el color de un tomate.

-E-yo- decia tartamudeando y separandome de el

-Oye,deberias dejar que la sangre llege a tu cuerpo- decia mientras ...que sonrisa tan muy nerviosa,a pesar de que llebaba los lentes,no se porque,pero los lentes me hacian tener mas confianza cuando hablaba con alguien,cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo.

-Bueno- dijo el chico -que hacias espiando a la princesa de hielo y los demas?-

-Princesa de hielo?- dije algo confundida

-o vamos..!.Tu sabes quien es,despues de todo vas en njetra creas que no me di cuenta,despues de todo voy en tu curso,oh!.Se me olvido presentarme soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo colocando su mano cerrado en su pecho

-Natsu...Dragneel...- se me hacia conocido ese nombre -Ah!- dije.

Natsu Dragneel,el chico mas popular de toda la universidad,tambien es el mejor Dragon Slayer del que se tiene registro a nivel mundial,hijo de Igneel Dragneel,el hombre mas rico de todo el mundo,toda chica en su uso de razon quisiera estar con el,buen fisico,multi millonario, mas se podria pedir?!.

-Bueno y que hacias espiandolos?-dijo aun mas curioso

-Ah-no..yo solo..queria saber quien estaba escuchando Snow Fairy..- dije mirando hacia otro lado y roja como un tomate

-Tambien conoces Snow Fairy?!.Vaya!.Crei que era el unico que le gustaba..!- dijo emocionado y con su sonrisa plasmada en la cara

-emmm..bueno yo..tengo que irme..- dije tratando de que me acorde de la bolsa con la del callejon y vi que 5 perros estaban mordiendo y despedasando todo a su paso.

-Esa bolsa era tuya?- dijo tambien saliendo del callejon y viendo la bolsa destrosada junto con todo lo que tenia dentro

-si...- dije mirando la bolsa que traia las cosas que hiba a utilizar para comer...

-No te preocupes!.Te invito a almorzar!.Despues de todo,si no te hubiera asustado no te hubieras escondido,y para mas encima;Tengo hambre..- Dijo tocandose su estomago

Me salio una pequeña sonrisa al verlo hacer veia muy tierno y al mismo tiempo de pronto senti que dos manos iban sacando mis lentes.

-Oye,si vas a hablarme al menos haslo cara a cara..- dijo mientras los sacaba y con su otra mano sacaba mi moño.

-N-No!- grite mientras trataba de separarlo de mi,tratando de que no me sacara mis lentes..

.

.

.-Punto de vista de Natsu-.

Forsejeamos para poder sacarle los lentes,no se porque le preocupaba tanto que se los sacara,como siempre,sali victorioso,y vi que ella quedo asustada cuando me unos ojos cafes como si fueran hechos de chocolate un cabello rubio y sedoso,tan amarillo como el sol,una piel blanca como el marfil,con un lindo tono rosa cubriendo sus mejillas,y unos labios carnosos que daban ganas de entiendo porque queria ocultar tanta belleza detras de esos lentes...

-Mi-Mis lentes...Por favor...Devuelvemelos..- dijo a punto de llorar

-N-No llores!,Si?!- dije tratando de consolarla,ya que en el forsejeo,los lentes se rompieron.

Tan solo cerro sus ojos y acepto con su cabeza.

-Puedes ver?- dije desconcertado por sus lentes.

-Si...Los lentes eran sin aumento..- dijo con la cabeza hacia abajo

-Y porque los usabas entonces?- dije mientras caminabamos al restaurant al que la habia invitado.

-Es algo..de lo que no quisiera hablar..- dijo colocando sus manos en sus hombros mientras temblaba.

-Bueno,entonces..Como te llamas?- dije sonriendo a lo que ella se sonrojo

-Lu-Lucy Hertfilia..-dijo mirando hacia abajo,por dios!.Se veia tan linda!

-Lucy eh...Entonces te dire luce!- dije sonriendo - Despues de todo ahora somos amigos!-

-A...migos- dijo sorprendida,como si nunca hubiera tenido uno,quizas por lo timida que es..

Se quedo un momento callada,despues dijo sonriendo.

-Si!- dijo con una sonrisa que hizo que me quedara mirandola á,podrias regersar a explicarme,que es esto tan raro que siento en mi corazón?...

**Que les parecio? Comentarios mas que agradesidos! :D**


	3. la propuesta

**Hola mis fairy fans!**

**Les voy a presentar el capitulo 3,lo hare lo mas largo posible ;)**

..-Punto de vista de Lucy-..

Terminamos de almorzar,a lo que fue muuuuy les explicare porque:

Cuando entramos al restaurant,todas las chicas y chicos que estaban presentes,empezaron a maravillarse con la llegada de Natsu,aun que creo que era obvio,ya que es el hombre mas rico del sentamos en una mesa que decia:-"Para el señorito Natsu" de una pequeña pieza con sentamos y llego un camarero que se hacia llamar Kazuke,Natsu le mostro lo que iva a pedir,se demoraron alrededor de 5 minutos,cuando terminaron,el joven pregunto que iva a pedir,le dije que queria un pedazo de bistec con ensalada,por mientras que esperabamos el almuerzo le pregunte.

-Debe de ser genial tener toda esta cantidad de gente,que le resultas como un sueño a seguir..-dije.

-Por que dices eso?- pregunto un poco irritado.

-Como que porque?.Puedes tener toda esta gente a tus pies,sin tener que disimular o aparentar algo que no eres,para los niños eres un ejemplo a seguir ya que a pesar de lo doloroso que debio de haber sido perder a tu padre,igual has llevado su empresa hacia arriba,debes de estar muy alcanze a terminar de hablar cuando natsu dijo

-deja de decir tonterias!- dijo enfadado,pero no gritando como para que la gente que estaba almorzando,dejara de hacerlo.

-P-perdon...- dije agachando la cabeza un poco asustada

-tu no sabes nada de lo que e pasado,como para que hables de mi vida como se te de la gana,tu no sabes lo mucho que me a costado llevar la empresa adelante,tu no sabes lo que sufri al perder a mi padre,lo perdi a los 7 años,jamas conoci a mi madre,tuve que aguantar todo yo solo,los sirvientes trataban de consolarme,pero no servia de nada,asi que te pediria que no hablaras nunca mas de mi vida.

.

..-Punto de vista de Natsu-..

Cuando termine de decir toda esas palabras,la verdad que no pense en el daño que hacia cuando lo decia,me fije por que cuando levante la mirada al terminar de hablar,vi como es que luce estaba llorando,en silencio..Seguramente no queria hacerme sentir peor de lo que estaba.

-P-perdon..-dije tratando de calmarla.

-es que...yo te entiendo...yo tambien perdi a mis padres muy joven,entiendo el dolor que sientes cuando llegas,y te das cuenta que jamas volveras a escuchar cuando te regañan,te abrazan,es...muy doloroso..- dijo tratando de no sollozar

-Tranquila...tan solo olvidemos esto..y..almorzemos..si?-le dije sonriendo,a lo que ella tambien me devolvio una sonrisa secandose las lagrimas..

.

..-Punto de vista de Lucy-..

Cuando vi llegar al camarero vi que venia con 2 hombres mas,con 6 platos que traia cada uno,y vi que una sirvienta traia mi plato

-Tome señorito Natsu,aqui tiene todo lo que habia en la carta,y señorita...?- me dijo un poco curioso y mirandome raro

-L-lucy..- dije un poco avergonsada,ya que me miraba muy fijamente.

-Bueno señorita lucy,aqui tiene su plato-dijo pasandomelo y dejando un papel con un numero de como Natsu miro fijamente el papel,y despues hizo un signo de irritacion viendo fijamente al camarero,parecia como si saliera fuego a su alrededor,a lo que el camarero reacciono llendose en menos de un segundo.

-V-vaya comes mucho..no crees?-dije cuando el se habia comido 5 platos en 2 minutos.

-ummm...- dijo con toda la comida en su boca,-Lo que pasa es que un dragon slayer de fuego tiene que comer mucho!- dijo entusiasmado,-estoy encendido-

Puso su sonrisa perfecta lo que hizo que la sangre subiera a mis mejillas y sentir un extraño sentimiento en mi solo me miro curioso,y pego una mini terminamos de almorzar,me llevo hacia mi casa,hablamos todo el camino,sobre muchas cosas que teniamos en comun,hablamos de xanciones como Ft,Fiesta,etc...La verdad es que el sentimiento que tenia era muy extraño,es como si quisiera que ese momento no se terminara nunca,cuando estabamos a punto de llegar,escuchamos un grito:

-Natsu!- oimos a distancia,lo que hizo que voltearamos y encontrarnos de frente con un gato azul que volaba a la velocidad de la luz hacia nosotros

-Happy!?- dijo Natsu sorprendido,tratamos de esquivarlo,pero no pudimos,el gato empujo a Natsu por la espalda,lo que hizo que cayera encima mio,y..que ocurriera algo... abri mis ojos,senti una calida sensacion en mis labios,lo que hizo que cerrara mis ojos instintivamente

.

..-Punto de vista de Natsu-..

Cai encima de lucy,senti un agradable olor a vainilla,junto con un calido sentimiento en mis labios,cuando escuche que Happy decia:

-Se guuustan!- decia burlescamente,lo que hizo que los 2 jovenes se separaran instantaneamente,tratando de no mirarse a los ojos,ya que los 2 estaban rojos como un tomate.

-Hey,hey Natsu!-Quien es tu novia?- dijo Happy ganandose encima de Lucy.

1.-No es mi novia- decia mientras trataba de no mirarla a los ojos,y

2.-Se llama Lucy-dije mirandolo despectivamente

-Luchy!- decia Happy mientras se acurrucaba ahora en el pecho de alguna extraña razon senti un sentimiento raro,como si yo hubiera querido estar en lugar de Happy.

-Bueno!-dije tomando a happy de la mejilla,-Nos vamos-dije como Happy se quejaba de que no queria mire hacia atras,y vi que Lucy todavia estaba sonrojada por lo que habia ocurrido,solo levante la mano en signo de despido,y ella hizo lo ya no alcanzaba a ver a Lucy pense

-Mi primer beso...fue con Luce...-cuando involuntariamente sonrei.

No sabia porque,a lo mejor para Lucy no era lo mismo,pero en el momento en que Happy me empujo,y ocurrio "eso" fue uno de los momentos mas felices de mi vida...

Cuando al otro dia,llegamos a la universidad junto con Happy,ocurrio lo mismo que todos los dias,las chixas me vieron llegar y corrieron hacia mi,me entregaron cartas de amor,Lisanna una de las chicas mas populares y millonarias mundialmente,siempre trataba de coquetearme,ya que su familia y la mia eran buenas amigas,y "supuestamente" nos unieron en matrimonio,pero papá jamas me casaria con alguien que no vi a cierta chica rubia con 2 coletas y sin lentes,senti como es que mi corazon dio un Happy grito:

-Mira Natsu! Es Luchy! Con quien te besaste! Happy como volaba hacia ganas de matarlo,ya que todos al escuchar eso quedaron petrificados,y justamente cuando mis amigos y la princesa de hielo venian llegando.

Corri hacia Lucy ya que todas las chicas tenian una aura asesina alrededor apuntando hacia Lucy,le puse mi brazo en sus hombros.

-Oye perdon,te juro que Happy despues me las pagara- pero no me di cuenta que Lucy estaba sonriendo,era una muy calida sonrisa.Y me dijo:

-Por alguna extraña razon,no me molesta que me confundan como tu novia..-Dijo sinceramente,lo que hizo que me sonrojara,cuando llegaron los molestosos de mis amigos.

-Ooo.. Flamitas!.No pense que tuvieras novia,y ademas tan bonita..!- dijo Gray,muy curioso,sentia como mi sangre empezaba a hervir,y tambien escuche un "rival del amor!"

-Si Natsu- decia erza.-Nos lo hubieras dicho..- decia erza mientras revisaba a Lucy de pies a cabeza.

-Oye,oye- Decia levy - Escribes historias?- decia emocionada,despues de todo,por algo le decian la "Raton de Biblioteca".

-Co-como supiste?-decia Lucy nerviosa,se notaba que no tenia experiencia en tratar a la gente

Y asi,pasaron todo el dia interrogando a Lucy,investigaron hasta como se llamaban sus antepasados -.-'.Cuando termino la universidad,Lucy ya se habia hecho amiga de mis amigos,la verdad es que rio mucho con nosotros,por mis peleas con la princesa de hielo,por mis peleas con Gajeel,y de como Erza nos separaba a todos de un fin,no se porque..me fije tanto en Lucy..no queria que ningun hombre se le acercara..era muy raro...Cuando me iba a llevar a lucy a su casa,levy dijo

-Oye Natsu!.No le vayas a hacer algo malo a lu-chan!. le decia Levy a Lucy.

-Claro que no! estabamos llegando a la casa de lucy,ocurrio uno de los momentos mas inesperados de mi vida

-Natsu!- Decia Lucy que se quedo quieta a unos 2 metros mios.-Ya que todos nos confunden como si fueramos novios..-Dijo lucy roja como un tomate..-Quisiera saber..- Decia Lucy nerviosa

-Oye Lucy,que te pasa?- dije confundido,sin embargo como con un sentimento de emocion dentro de mi

Lucy tomo aire,muy sonrojada miro hacia el cielo con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y me grito:

-Quieres ser mi novio!-

**Chan,chan,chan!**

**Esa Lucy es muy intrepida XD,que le dira Natsu? ...**


End file.
